Flirtations
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Axel wakes up after being injured in a fight to find he's not alone. And his unexpected companion is behaving rather strangely. Axel/Zexion


Axel groaned, opening his eyes. His body was so sore that just the act of lifting his hand to his head was agony. His fingers came into contact with bandages as he stared up at the white ceiling.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus..."

"It was a Heartless. A Large Body, actually. It slammed you into a wall."

Axel turned his head upon hearing the voice to find Zexion settled in a chair by the bed, a book in his lap.

It took Axel a few moments to gather his thoughts and remember how he'd got here. Then, frowning, he replied.

"You were supposed to be distracting it."

"I was. Until you shouted."

"Oh, right. What did I trip on?"

"I don't know. My attentions were focused elsewhere."

"Like where?"

"Preventing your death for starters."

Axel sighed, rolling his head back over to look at the ceiling, cringing at how much the action hurt.

"Well, I'm still breathing. So I guess you did a good job of that."

Zexion didn't reply, instead rising to check the bandages. Axel guessed he'd been put in charge of looking after him until he fully healed. Afterall, it wasn't like people in the Organization sat by each other's bedside out of concern or anything.

Not that Axel cared. He would have been fine waking up completely alone. He'd done so before.

He remembered his earliest days with the Organization.

Waking up all alone in his room for the first time. He'd recalled his mission had been with Saix and had been concerned for his friend. Mustering his energy, he'd gone looking for the man only to find that he was fine and his reason for not being there when Axel awoke was because he had work to do.

Axel had been scolded for not paying better attention and it had been left at that. It did no good to care what happened to someone else in this place.

If his own 'best friend' didn't give a damn, he didn't expect any of the others to care either.

Still, he wasn't complaining. Zexion's fingers were soft and cool against his skin as he unwound bandages to check how Axel's wounds were healing. Even if it was just a job for Zexion to do, Axel was kind of grateful.

"Hey, listen. When I'm all better, you should let me show you a good time. As thanks for saving my life."

"When you're better, I'll be the one showing you how to have a good time."

There was something in the way he said it that made Axel turn his head to look at the younger male, startled.

"Hey, don't say it in that tone. It sounds really wrong."

Zexion looked almost amused as he leaned in to secure the fresh bandage.

"Perhaps you should watch your own tone, in that case."

Axel was kind of stunned. Was Zexion _flirting_ with him? Or just messing with his head?

"Hey, wait a second. Were you actually suggesting what I think you were with that?"

"What do you _think_ I was suggesting?"

For a moment, Axel just lay there, unsure how to continue this conversation. He couldn't figure out if Zexion was serious or not. And if he was, he was being shockingly bold about it... And while Axel was injured in bed at that.

Axel decided it had to be a joke.

"Hey, look, it's just that you keep making this sound like you're coming onto me or something. You should watch that or-"

He cut off, acutely aware that Zexion was now much closer, leaning over Axel's body. His hair was dangling, brushing Axel's cheek. He was just that close.

"I know you're not_ that_ dense, Axel."

The words could have been taken to mean either was right, but added to Zexion's sudden closeness, Axel... still wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

But if Zexion was going to play this game, Axel sure as hell wasn't just going to lay there and do nothing.

Though his arm still burned with pain as he raised it, he brought his hand to the back of Zexion's neck, pulling him down the rest of the way.

Zexion didn't try to pull away. As thier lips touched, Zexion took control, his hands settling on either side of Axel's face as they kissed, his tongue rolling lightly over Axel's lips.

Axel found he was okay with this. He curled his fingers into the hair at the base of Zexion's neck, opening his mouth slightly. As he did, Zexion's hands slid slowly away from his face to rest on Axel's shouldors. Then down over his chest. It stung a bit with Axel's chest injured like it was, but he didn't stop those trailing hands as they slid lower and lower...

Axel froze, anticipating as those soft hands reached the waistband of his pants.

However Zexion chose that moment to break the kiss, pulling away. He didn't even wait around for a moment, turning to leave. Axel sat up, trying not to groan at the pain jolting through his body.

"Wha...? Hey, where are you going?"

Zexion looked over his shouldor briefly, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Get well soon, Axel."

And then he was gone.

Axel ran a hand through his hair, sighing, before slowly laying back down.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"


End file.
